Pot Still Dolt
'''Pot Still Dolt '''is the third episode from the first Season of The Pussycats. Summary The Comintern has created a sinister plan to poison the world outside the iron curtain with poor quality 80% strong ethanol. Team Pussycat has to stop the shipments of that liquid poison. Plot Having received the order number 1941/3B-4/0000/BS-3 from Moscow about shipping Rasputin Vodka outside the Iron Curtain without paying proper taxes, the vanguards of the Proletariat led by Sindri Bisitsokoshkha are preparing transports to the West in their hideout located in Kaliningrad. Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale have been given orders to establish the ground for smuggling operations behind the borders with Poland and Lithuania, while Dolt-on-Istov and Paskudnikov are supervising the ethanol production. The plan is not going as smoothly as Russian Communist Party members wish it would go - Boris and Natasha find only small groups of poorly skilled leftists from Vilnius and SuwaLki region willing to "aid the communist paradise on Earth" by perpetrating crimes against legal trade, while Doltie and Vova are taking their duty of liquor quality control too seriously, by emptying 25% of the surplus prepared for illegal trade. Despite the losses in stock, the vodka from Kaliningrad is shipped to lower-class liquor stores in Europe, where the business owners do not care about the lack of a tax stamp. One day after the shipments being sent westwards, severe alcohol intoxication cases are reported in Europe and Northern America, mostly within lower-class societies. The success encourages the Comintern to create products aimed at more sophisticated palates. During a break from distilling, Dolt-on-Istov and Paskudnikov accidentally mix 2-year expired grape juice stolen from Poland with wood pulp obtained from Lithuania. Sindri tastes it and decides that it should be sold as Pottsylvanian Wine, naturally without tax stamps. Meanwhile, in the opposite part of the Iron Curtain, Stanisław Zaleski is looking for presents he would give to Penelope Pussycat and Mona Pussycat having their birthday next week. Around the liquor store, he meets the Warner Siblings, who bought "imported alcohol with a funny man on the label". Wakko drinks first and he gets stomach issues. It turns out he emptied Rasputin Vodka bottle. Stan takes him to the house he shares with the Pussycat Twins and gives Wakko the cucumber marinara from his surplus. The potion does the trick - it bonds with ethanol in Wakko's stomach and causes it to pass through his system. While Wakko is recovering, Yakko and Dot explain the Pussycats the issue with poisonous alcohol they found. The examination of the label leads to Kaliningrad, where the Russian Communist Party is carrying out their plan of poisoning the Western world. Team Pussycat has a new assignment. Before entering Kaliningrad through the Polish-Russian border, Team Pussycat members obtain six id documents taken from leftists-smugglers caught by the Polish Border Guards while shipping "The Pottsylvanian Wine" and new batch of Rasputin Vodka. Disguised in tracksuits, trench coats and balaclava hoods, the Team Pussycat members easily pass through the Russian border, bribing the guards with ethanol confiscated from the last shipping attempt. Penelope, Mona, and Stan are driving Lada Samara car while Ian, Delilah, and Kitty are traveling with ZIL-130 truck with Ian as the driver. Back in the Kaliningrad distillery, Dolt-on-Istov and Paskudnikov are struggling with the proper recipe for the expired grape juice and wood pulp mixture - too much juice causes the sawmill dust to melt while adding more dust to the juice does not make the mixture drinkable at all. The experiments are interrupted by Team Pussycat, whose members assault the hideout with AK47 rifles. Penelope and Mona pin down Doltie, Vova, and Sindri with a hail of lead, Kitty and Delilah cause Boris and Natasha to flee through the severs, while Stan and Ian destroy the distilling apparatus with hand grenades. Sindri announces retreat and teleports herself with wounded Dolt-on-Istov and Paskudnikov to Moscow. A closer examination of the destroyed distilling apparatus reveals that it has been built from different metal parts, including gold mined in Siberia. The Zaleski brothers manage to obtain enough gold from the destroyed machine to have four wrist bracelets crafter for Penelope, Mona, Delilah, and Kitty. Characters Main characters: Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat * Mona Pussycat * Stanisław Zaleski * Ian Zaleski * Delilah Pussycat * Kitty diVono The Comintern * Dolt-on-Istov * Paskudnikov * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha Secondary Characters: * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (from "Animaniacs") * Lower ranked Comintern members * Civilians Category:The Pussycats Category:Episodes Category:The Pussycats Episodes